


[Podfic of] Move over baby; gimme the keys

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[29:48] Author's Summary: because I firmly believe there can never be enough fic where Frank and Gerard have sex in the back of a van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Move over baby; gimme the keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Move over baby; gimme the keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561823) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



> So rivers_bend tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/ViewontheWorld/status/278528042966609920) the other week. And I took that as my new PODFIC MISSION to record something of hers. Because river is one of my FAVORITE PEOPLE. 
> 
> So here is podfic! Of a river fic that I think is excellent! For river! Who I think is also excellent.

**Length**  29:48

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/move%20over%20baby%20gimmie%20the%20keys%20rivers_bend%20vandays.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Move%20Over%20Baby%3b%20Gimmie%20the%20Keys.m4b) (right-click save)

 


End file.
